Eito un jour
by AkiNishikido
Summary: L'anniversaire de Uchi :O  oui, c'était y longtemps...  Quel cadeau aura la princesse ?


**Résumé :** C'est l'anniversaire de Uchi ! La princesse veut un cadeau... quel cadeau aura-t-elle !

**Note : **En fouillant un peu dans mes "tiroirs" j'ai retrouvé une petite fic que j'avais écrite en perm le 10 septembre (quel précision !) 2010, mais que je n'avais jamais postée... Ces derniers temps je n'ai pas vraiment la possibilité d'écrire. En effet, l'ordinateur sur lequel j'écris habituellement a été pris par mon frère (pour qu'il bosse ses exams à l'internat, haha...bref) & je ne peux décemment pas écrire sur l'ordi familial (surtout que ya toujours ma mère qui traîne pas loin...hum) Pour l'anniversaire de Yamapi (samediii !) j'ai deux OS en préparation. J'ai les idées, et la motivation ne manque pas, seulement pour toutes les raisons citées ci dessus, ils ne sortiront jamais à temps ... parce qu'écrire sur papier, J'AIME PAAAS. C'est donc pour ça que je sors ce petit..."truc" en espérant qu'il vous plaira rien qu'un peu. :D (En gros pour vous dire que non, je ne suis pas morte :3) Voigna, sank you ~

* * *

><p><strong>Eito un jour...?<strong>

Le 10 septembre approchait à grand pas, et Uchi Hiroki ne cessait de se poser encore et toujours les mêmes questions : "Ont-ils organisé quelque chose ? Une fête ? Une beuverie ? Bar à hôtesses ? Ou à hôtes !...euh, non. Ils vont m'offrir un cadeau ? Même si je suis plus un Kanjani, est-ce que je vais quand même avoir quelque chose...d'exceptionnel ? Ou un vieux truc de merde ? ... Bon je sais, c'est l'intention qui compte...mais quand même !" A force de laisser tourner en boucle dans son esprit les mêmes questions, à force de se dire, mélancolique, qu'il ne faisait plus parti du groupe, le temps passait plus vite et le 9 était déjà arrivé. Il se réveilla, bailla, s'étira "comme un chat" lui dit Ryo, et se leva du lit de son ami (qui, on peut le dire, était presque devenu le sien).

- Il est quand même super sympa, ton Pi, de nous laisser dormir ensemble, murmura-t-il en attrapant le verre que Ryo lui tendait (parce que le matin, Uchi a soif.)

- Ouais, il a confiance quoi, a dit Nishikido en haussant les épaules.

- Oui mais qui sait, je pourrais peut-être tenter quelque chose !

-...Tu as DEJA tenté quelque chose. Et puis de toute façon, il va bientôt emménager chez moi alors...

- Voui...Je suis jaloux...

- Bah ! Pour le nombre de fois où Jin s'est incrusté à nos soirées dites "en amoureux"...il aura pas intérêt à râler si tu viens de temps en temps.

Le Yellow Ranger partit dans la cuisine, après avoir balancé des vêtements à Hiroki, qui était sagement assis sur le lit, hésitant à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Dis...commença-t-il finalement.

- Hm ?

- Demain, je vais avoir un ca...

- Je sais pas, l'a-t-il coupé aussitôt.

Shakkun a grommelé, s'est relevé, et a enfilé ses vêtements.

- Bon, bah j'y vais.

- Déjà ? s'étonna Dokkun.

- Ouais. Tant que je sais pas ce qu'est mon cadeau, je boude.

Uchi sortit en claquant la porte, laissant Ryo ricaner seul dans sa maison.  
>Il se traîna jusqu'à chez lui, maudissant le ciel d'être aussi gris en septembre, et se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit, lançant le DVD qui était toujours dans le lecteur.<br>_"Aah, aah, Eito ranger..."_

- Ah ! s'est exclamé Uchi en riant, j'en étais à là.

Il regarda le concert Puzzle en entier, même s'il le connaissait déjà par coeur, et son ventre se serra.

- Ah...murmura Uchi. J'aurai bien aimé être un ranger moi aussi...

Il soupira un grand coup et retourna se coucher. Il avait été épuisé par sa soirée avec son meilleur ami et ne travaillait ni ce jour là, ni le lendemain, alors il pouvait en profiter pour dormir un peu. Le 10 septembre arriva enfin. Finalement, malgré ses efforts et sa fatigue, il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, et trépignait d'impatience. Il devait être 14 heures, lorsque, la gorge nouée, il alla ouvrir la porte. Il n'avait rien mangé ce midi là.

- Sa-sa-sa-salut...vous arrivez tôt !

Six personnes entrèrent à la suite, ébouriffant ses cheveux, l'étreignant ou l'embrassant, et des "Joyeux anniversaire !" fusaient de tous les côtés.

- On avait dit qu'on faisait aprèm et soirée, non ?

- Si, si... a murmura Uchi en se tordant le coup. Il est où l'autre ?

- Baru ? Il arrive.

- Voilà, voilà ! cria une voix à l'extérieur. Putain il caille à Tokyo !

- Vous étiez à Osaka ?

- Ouais. On y a passé deux jours. Enfin, sans Ryo-chan.

- Et pourquoi vous m'avez pas invité ? s'est indigné Uchi.

- A ton avis ? a dit Yoko. T'es bête hein.

Le visage de Pink s'est aussitôt empourpré.

- Hein ? Ah bon ? Sûrement... euh, peut-être...

A ce moment, Shibutani a déposé sur la table une énorme boîte.

- T'emballe pas hein, a dit Ryo, la taille n'est pas forcément proportionnelle à la qualité du cadeau.

"C'est l'intention qui compte, ne... pensait Hiroki. Uwah ! Je suis trop pressé !"  
>Il offrit un grand sourire aux sept personnes qui attendaient, un peu inquiets, se donnant des coups de coude.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe...? a finalement demandé Uchi.

- Rien. Maru, dis-lui.

- Non, toi Yoko, dis le !

- Bah...Bah...Alors Hina ?

- Non-non-non ! Yasu ! Yasu va le faire !

- Euh je...je passe...Tacchon, tu...?

- Eh ? N'y pense même pas. Suba-chan, je t'en prie.

- Je pense que...Dokkun peut le faire. Ne Ryo-chan ?

- Eh ? Moi ? ...ben... je suppose... Juste... enfin ...euh, c'est assez...embarrasant...bon, ne pleure pas, ok ?

Inquiet et abasourdi face aux réactions excessivement étranges de ses amis, Uchi est allé, tremblant, effrayé, jusqu'à la boîte. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? Uchi pleurait facilement, oui, mais quand même... Il ouvrit doucement le carton, et envoya au loin le papier journal et crépon. Il fouilla parmi le tissu et en tira une première chose. Une paire de chaussures noires.

- Je...C'est...

Il attrapa quelque chose et tira de la caisse un long tissu de couleur. De couleur rose. Une ceinture blanche, décorée d'un huit renversé et de toutes les couleurs. Son coeur manqua un battement et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il sentit un goût amer coincé dans sa gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. C'était impossible. Des larmes brûlantes coulèrent bien malgré lui sur ses joues rouges lorsqu'il sortit de la boîte un casque flambant neuf sur lequel était accrochés l'emblème des Eito, et une paire d'ailes blanches. Une main plaquée sur sa bouche, il tentait au mieux de ne pas sangloter. Mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Il sortit le costume d'Eito Ranger, posa le casque sur ses genoux, et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, le visage enfoui dans le tissu rose. Les bras de Yasuda se refermèrent alors autours de lui, bientôt rejoint par douze autres.  
>- Joyeux anniversaire Uchi, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille, retenant lui aussi des larmes d'émotion. Que tu fasses ou nom parti des Kanjani8, dans nos coeurs, sache que tu seras toujours, toujours un Eito...<p>

* * *

><p>Voili-voilou. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.<p>

Aki


End file.
